


Love her. Hate her.

by BiancaIsTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Prompt Fic, it was a prompt from pinterest, its more of a practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIsTrash/pseuds/BiancaIsTrash
Summary: 'Describe the same character twice. Once to fall in love with them, then again to be repulsed by them' prompt that I found on Pinterest





	1. Love her

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a practice don't mind me. I use Pinterest to search a lot of stuff like this.  
> I just wrote this is history class cause my bff aka the person im doing a project with is not at school and idk why, and my classmates are listening to meme music. Great.

As I walk into the class I first notice the girl in front, laughing at a joke someone made. Her laugh was angelic, and her voice even more melodious. It was as if a symphony was playing whenever she talked. She wasn’t like many people. She was kind, loving and no matter what she would stand up for the weak and help them get strong. Her words were never fake or venomous, even towards the bullies. She would take them on with kindness making them back away. The insult she received daily were brushed off by her pearly white smile and laughter. People would try to find flaws about her, but it felt as if she had none. 

Her dark brown hair falling over her shoulders gracefully and her ruby red eyes catching my own. Whenever she saw something she loved her eyes would light up, as if an alarm started ringing in her head. ‚Your loved one is here! Your loved one is here! Greet them! Greet them! They deserve love!’. She would come towards me and hug me with strong arms and loving warmth, knocking the breath out of my lungs. She was an angel sent by heaven to lead us to peace. 

Everyone knew that. 

It was clear as day.


	2. Hate her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hate part.

As I walk into the class I first notice the girl in front, laughing at a joke someone made. Her laugh was mocking and her voice would be venomous. Whenever she would talk with me it felt as if she was trying to kill me, slow and filled with pain. Her words were all biting and full of hatred, her smile forced and her grin demented, psychotic. 

She was a mad man. A cold blooded person. It doesn’t matter if you were her brother or mother, or even lover. She wouldn’t hesitate to hurt you.

Her mud coloured hair would spill over her shoulders, making her look even nastier. Her blood red eyes met my own, showing disgust and annoyance. She grimaced for half a second, then she used one of her most fake smiles she could muster. She greeted me, her disgust not leaving her words even once. As she headed towards me to give me a hug my blood ran cold. All I could see was the hatred sewn deep inside her, every person she killed- lead to suicide. All the times she betrayed me and all the times she fooled me. She hugged me with brute force, trying to crush my chest.

I felt tears prick at my eyes, blinking them away. I took a deep breath in as she let me go, trying to steady my breathing. She chuckled and looked at me, her eyes piercing through my soul and uncovering me of my own walls, her smile crazy.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you, dear friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i made you guys "repulsed" by her, but I tried.  
> Thats all for now

**Author's Note:**

> very short, but im not very creative


End file.
